Snow
by Kindred01
Summary: Jamie is frighten and in love with Jack, Mpreg, yaoi


"I…I don't know how to tell you this, but I love you." Jamie whispers, softly.  
Jack's blue eyes were wide as he looked at the 17 year old human boy. "Love me? You love me?" he asked, feeling shocked.  
The brown hair teen nodded shyly. "I know it sounds odd but I do." He said a blush painted on his cheeks.  
"Jamie-" Jack started to say.  
"I know your gonna say you don't feel the same and that is fine how could you. I mean you might not even go that way-" Jack sighed as the young boy kept rambling; he stopped the teen's rambling by smashing his lips against the brunette's.  
Jamie stilled in shock and then kissed back , wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "I love you too." Jack smiled and Jamie smiled back but then the teen started to cry suddenly.  
"Jamie what's wrong?" Jack asked as the boy buried his head into the Jack's shoulder and cried, holding onto him tightly, so afraid that he would disappear and he be alone.  
"Jamie?" Jack cooed as he wrapped his arms around him in a loving manner.  
"I can't take it any more Jack, my dad he's gone crazy! I don't know why and I'm scared. Mum took Sophie to my aunt's house after he threw a kitchen knife and it cut her arm. I am so scared Jack, please let me stay with you please." He begged between sobs.  
"I can't just take you Jamie...," Jack bit his lip. "Let me speak to North but I can't see the problem." He grinned reassuringly.  
"Can you just hold on for another week?" He asked smiling, Jamie smiled at him uncertainly. "O…Okay I think I can wait that long b…but can we, you know." Jack grinned and pulled the boy back to his lips. Jack spun him around onto the bed and then looked down at him. "How do you want to play this?" he asked slyly.  
"You in me and then me in you." He blushed brightly as Jack started kissing him again and they spent that night together loving each other with all their hearts.

Jack stood at the house that was ablaze, his eyes wide in fear as he moved towards the high flames. He couldn't see Jamie in the crowd and he was worried. "Oh my god! There is a kid in there!" a person screamed.  
'Jamie!' Jack thought before he flew into the house dodging the fire. "JAMIE! JAMIE!" He yelled looking into the rooms.  
"JACK!" Came the scream as he headed towards the second floor.  
Jack glided towards Jamie's room and knocked down the door. He found the 17 year old huddled in the corner, tears running down his face as he looked at the white hair of the Guardian. Jack held his arms out for Jamie. The teen wrapped his arms around Jack and the Guardian picked him up and flew out the house, just as the roof collapsed where the teen sat.

Out on to a field near the burning house, Jack placed Jamie down on the ground and looked at him."Are you okay?" he asked the scared boy.  
Jamie shakedly shook his head, he was covered in soot, he had tears down his face he was shaking worst than a cold puppy.  
"J…Jack, please." Jamie cried as he fell into Jack's arms, the white hair Guardian picked him up and held him tightly.  
"Shhh I wouldn't let you go." He whispered soothingly.  
Jack stood up and pulled out the orb he was given by North and threw into the open field. He walked through it ,holding Jamie, before anyone could see them.

Three months later

Jamie recovered from the fire, though he did miss his mum and sister but he couldn't go back even if he wanted to. He couldn't see the burn on his arms, legs and back anymore. He healed up with the help of North and Bunny. Sandy helped with any bad dreams the poor teen might have, and he and Jack enjoyed being together. It wasn't one of those relationships where one is on top and one on bottom but they took turns, which suited each other just fine. Everything was wonderful.  
It was a clear snowy day and Jack threw the first snow ball in the back of North's head and tried to look innocent. Everyone knew that Jack was less than innocent, at first they thought North was going to yell but instead he threw a larger snowball at Jack and this is how a snowball fight started. Jack and Jamie were having a snow ball fight with North and Bunny. Tooth and Sandy were working and couldn't make it so the four of them were happily messing about, that is until a snow ball hit Jack square in the face. He fell and laid in the snow, knocked out . At first they thought it was a joke but when Jamie tried to wake him it took a while to wake him up and when he did he was dizzy, and he fell on his arse. North picked up Jack and carried him to the infirmary. "I'm fine!" he said as he tried to get out of the large wizards arms.  
He was placed on the bed. "Jack sit still! Guardians don't just faint." The white wizard said as he pulled out a needle.  
Jamie who stood by the bed holding Jack's staff looked at the needle and watched it slip into Jack's skin. The teenager felt his throat tighten and his stomach twist, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.  
"JAMIE!" Jack yelled as he tried to catch his lover but couldn't as he was on the bed with needle in his arm. Bunny caught the brown hair teen in his arms and placed him on the bed next to Jack.  
"God going down like flies." Bunny said as North took the needle out of Jack and walked over to Jamie who was now on the bed.  
"Didn't know he didn't like needles?" North said.  
"That's the thing I'm more squeamish than he is." Jack said as he hopped over to the other side of the bed and pulled his lover in to his arms.

After North has check both boys over, Jamie had come around in Jack's arms. The wise wizard left with Bunny to see the reason why Jack and Jamie were fainting. Jack and Jamie grinned at each other and checking each other to see if either one was hurt. The white hair Wizard walked back into the infirmary, with Bunny. They chatted with themselves about what North found out about the two. "Are you sure you sure?" Bunny asked.  
"Yes I am sure." He said.  
"North?" Jack asked. "What is wrong?" He heard the two talking and tighten his hold on Jamie.  
"Umm, well I did find something out with both of you." He said, nervously.  
"What?" Jamie asked looking frightened.  
"Umm well I don't know how to say this but… you're… I mean to say is…" North was having trouble saying it so Bunny sighed. "You're both pregnant." Bunny add bluntly.  
"WHAT?" They both said looking at North and the Easter Bunny like they were mad.  
"How?" Jamie asked. "How can we be pregnant? We're males, we don't have the ability to carry a child!" he yelled.  
North looked at both of them and frowned and them looked to Bunny. "Jack did you know?" the wizard asked, tired.  
"Know what?" Jack asked looking at them in confusion.  
"That guardians are far from what they appear." North said, everybody gave him a duh look.  
Even Bunny gave him a look as if to say 'yeah that is going to help them out'. "What?" Jack asked "How has that got to do anything with us being pregnant?" he asked as he still held on to Jamie.  
"Jack because you are a Guardian and a spirit your body is different from what it used to be, and because you chose Jamie as your immortal partner, Manny might have altered Jamie that way too." He said, the lovers looked at him in shocked and then at each other.

They sat in silence in the infirmary, crossed legged on the bed. Jamie felt a tear run down his eyes as he looked up at Jack, with worry in his chocolate eyes. The pale skin spirit wiped it away and gave him a soft smile. "What are we going to do Jack?" Jamie asked. "I'm scared."  
"So am I but we need to think clearly don't we? I mean do…do you want to keep it?" he asked.  
"Do you?"  
"I do, yes." Jack nodded  
"Then so do I." Jamie smiled as he leaned in and kissed him. "We will be okay right?" Jamie asked for comfort.  
"Of course! We have North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy, naturally there are the yetis. I mean they are great and we'all be fine." He grinned.  
"W…What happens if Pitch comes again?" Jack grabbed Jamie's hand and held them as the leaned their forehead's together.  
"We will kick his nightmarish arse." He smiled as they pulled themselves together. Sorry here's the rest.


End file.
